


is that cool with you (that i want to call your name)

by vivahate



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manga Spoilers, just something short and sweet i wrote to cope, not exactly a fix it for you know what, spoilers for chapter 367
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 15:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivahate/pseuds/vivahate
Summary: “Hey, stupid.” He says softly, pushing at Hinata’s head gently to be able to look at him. Their eyes, glassed over with unshed tears and intense physical exhaustion meet and Kageyama suddenly feels more grounded. Is suddenly reminded that there’s someone that needs reassurance and comfort more than him at the moment. “How are you feeling?”





	is that cool with you (that i want to call your name)

**Author's Note:**

> MANGA SPOILERS AHEAD!!
> 
> another warning in case y'all missed my tags!!

Kageyama is the last one to leave the building and he’s not really expecting anyone to be waiting up for him, least of all a certain middle blocker that should, by all means, be at home and getting proper rest. He stops in his tracks and their eyes meet.

Hinata’s wearing a huge, bulky coat, no doubt lent to him by one of their teammates and he has a facemask on, hiding half of his face. He looks worn-out and Kageyama’s certain he himself is not faring any better, but it’s those eyes that have the setter so transfixed. Eyes that seem to be screaming _don’t push me away now_ and _stop me_ simultaneously.

And Kageyam’s tired. And sad, and angry and _tired_ of pushing Hinata away.

He opens his arms wide, beckoning and Hinata runs to him, runs _into_ him in a matter of seconds, hands warm and protective around Kageyama, and a loud sob tears itself from Kageyama’s throat, unbidden.

“I-I’m…” Kageyama tries to speak but chokes on the words. In response, Hinata tightens his grip around his middle and buts his head against Kageyama’s chest warningly.

“Shut up.” Hinata tells him and he sounds tired but there’s fierce conviction behind his words like he’s not above tackling Kageyama to the ground, much like he did the first time all those months ago, if the setter so much as thinks to apologize for the team’s loss again. “Everyone did what they could. It can’t be helped, no matter h-how much you beat yourself up.”

Hinata finishes his speech abruptly by pressing his lips together tightly in an obvious effort to halt his own impending tears. And not for the first time since their reunion after the training camp, Kageyama wonders just how much stronger and more mature Hinata can keep growing in such startlingly short periods of time. Despite the crushing sadness and frustration, Kageyama cannot help the burst of affection swelling in his chest.

“Hey, stupid.” He says softly, pushing at Hinata’s head gently to be able to look at him. Their eyes, glassed over with unshed tears and intense physical exhaustion meet and Kageyama suddenly feels more grounded. Is suddenly reminded that there’s someone that needs reassurance and comfort more than him at the moment. “How are you feeling?”

Hinata looks puzzled for a moment before he exhales heavily into his mask, eyes falling to the ground.

“I’m fine. My fever’s got down already.” Hinata mumbles, clearly still very much devastated. Kageyama doesn’t say anything but he tentatively brings a hand up to meaningfully stroke beneath Hinata’s eyes, red-rimmed and puffed up from crying and stress and Hinata looks up at him in surprise that soon melts into understanding. “I’m fine, Softy-yama. I’ll have to beat you next time then, huh?”

And Kageyama suddenly can’t take this anymore.

He’s suspected long before they had to part ways to train separately for a week that Hinata may not be giving himself the full credit he deserves for the incredible progress he’s made in just a year. The _unthinkable_ progress Hinata is able to make in a matter of games, to improve his receives and spikes in the scope of a set. It’s _hysterical_, how strong he is and how much potential he has. It doesn’t matter how much time Hinata’s wasted in middle school because he’s going to catch up and surpass the best of them in no time at all and Kageyama’s not the only one who sees it now.

Players from Nekoma, Inorizaki, Kamomedai… their friends from Fukurodani cheering for Hinata through and through. Atsumu, the living proof that there’s at least one other setter in the world who can and who enthusiastically _wants_ to match with Hinata and toss to him. Even if the mere thought of other setters setting to Hinata makes Kageyama’s stomach churn unpleasantly.

And then there’s Karasuno that would never be the same without Hinata’s pure love for volleyball and determination to improve. The sheer powerful energy Hinata brings to the court with his mere presence alone and the disturbing emptiness that results from the absence of it. They had to experience the latter the hard way, it seems. For all of Hinata’s boundless energy and how reliable he is, they’d gotten way too used to Hinata _being_ there through everything. But well.

And that only serves for a new wave of anger to surge through Kageyama as he recalls his suspicions during and before the match. How he’d noticed Hinata’s unusual behavior but ticked it off as nervousness and Hinata’s hotter than usual touch as the result of excitement and simple physical exertion. Should he have pressed Hinata to get himself checked up, he’s certain Hinata would’ve never forgiven him for preventing him from playing. Kageyama himself could’ve hardly done that to Hinata. Would’ve felt acute betrayal for being pulled from the court against his will himself if their roles were reversed.

_He’s the amazing one_, Hinata had insisted in the middle of the game, pointing at a baffled Kageyama with nothing but admiration on his face. _Do you have the hands of God?!_ Hinata had asked, open wonder on his face as he’d clutched at Kageyama’s hands with his fever hot, frantic ones. Kageyama had responded to the compliments the way he usually does when he’s thrown out of the loop and embarrassed, that is to say grow flustered and stomp away with a constipated look on his face.

He wishes now that he’d said something in return. Had said that if Kageyama’s so great, then Hinata’s the only one able to match his pace as an equal and challenge him to push both of their boundaries each and every time. That Kageyama would’ve never recovered his confidence and trust as a player if it weren’t for Hinata. That nothing thrills Kageyama more than adjusting to Hinata’s endless whims and demands. To the point that even Atsumu from Inorizaki had asked Kageyama why he played the position of the setter if he seemed to be having so much more fun spiking until he _saw_ Kageyama setting to Hinata. How exhilarated he looked: positively manic from the sheer joy he felt when he and Hinata paired up for their quicks.

And Kageyama may be emotionally stunted and not have the right words to describe everything Hinata means to him yet, but he’ll be damned if he doesn’t at least make an effort.

He places his hands on Hinata’s shoulders, pushing, to put some distance between them and when Hinata seems to grow increasingly confused, Kageyama decides to falter no longer.

“Hinata!” he says loudly and the boy in question predictably flinches back at the unexpectedness of it, instinctively bracing himself for a fight. Kageyama keeps his gaze, fierce and determined, locked with Hinata’s own. “Hinata, you – you were amazing.” he says and he hears Hinata gasp behind his mask. Kageyama swallows his nerves and plows on, “You’re the partner I want to keep winning with. To the top of Japan and then the entire world. It _has_ to be you.”

The moment the last of his words are out of his mouth, Kageyama instantly deflates.

And then promptly flushes red to the very tips of his ears.

He doesn’t know what possessed him to say all of that, but there’s no way he can play down the significance of this exchange, not to Hinata who knows him better than anyone. Hinata who has his head tipped down and hands curled into fists so tight Kageyama fears for the skin of his palms. Hinata whose reaction Tobio currently cannot read _at all_ and the only thing keeping him rooted uselessly in place instead of beating it, is the sheer exhaustion of the day and the vulnerability of the moment.

Except Kageyama _hates_ feeling vulnerable.

“I mean – that is to say, you don’t have to. I was just…” Kageyama trails off into a frustrated growl, tired and embarrassed as he readjusts the strap of his bag over his shoulder. “Forget it! Let’s just go already, it’s la – _oof_!”

Kageyama barely manages to maintain his balance to keep them both from plummeting straight to the ground as Hinata all but launches himself at Kageyama, arms circling back around his waist, but this time Hinata _clings_ and doesn’t let go.

“_Shut up_!” he wails against Kageyama’s chest, and the wet sound of Hinata’s voice nearly shakes Kageyama to the core. “Don’t you dare take it back! Don’t you _dare_, Bakageyama!”

So it’s like that, huh.

Kageyama huffs, his own eyes beginning to sting traitorously as he gathers the other boy in his arms. The relief of having Hinata close and _talking_ is so strong Kageyama could weep from the headiness of it. He lifts a hand to run through unruly orange hair, the gesture familiar and automatic as Hinata tries to breathe around his sobs, and Kageyama tries not to let the sound break him.

Hinata’s been through a lot today. They both have and the gnawing feeling of regret at not having done enough to score that last critical point is not enough to distract Kageyama from the fact that whatever guilt he’s feeling, Hinata must be feeling it tenfold. And Kageyama’s _not_ going to tolerate it.

“Seriously.” He says, voice low and raspy from barely held back tears. “This is the second time you’re telling me to shut up today. Are you _trying_ to make me mad?”

And that’s enough to surprise a wet laugh from Hinata, which Kageyama counts as a win and an incentive to pull the other boy impossibly closer, even if Hinata’s taken to rubbing his face against Kageyama’s uniform in order to wipe his tears. An act that Kageyama should, by all means, find disgusting, but cannot help but feel endeared by anyway.

“Okay?” he murmurs into Hinata’s hair.

“Yeah.” comes the mumbled reply and after a beat Hinata looks up at him with eyes sparkling with something new, something other than tears, something that makes the breath catch in Kageyama’s throat. “You?”

“I’m fine.” Kageyama chokes out, suddenly afraid to say anything that might ruin this new energy fizzling between them. But then again he’s been bold enough to push the boundaries of “normal” for them enough today. _What’s a little more_, Kageyama thinks and leans down to plant a small kiss on Hinata’s warm forehead. “We’re fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> furudate has made choices, many of them poor. i'm just going to respectfully ignore the canon of karasuno l wording and keep writing my kghn fluff. good times.
> 
> come say hi to me on [tumblr](http://shakespears.tumblr.com) or (my anime) [twitter](https://twitter.com/tobioer)!


End file.
